


How to Hold A Baby

by disintegrey



Series: The Adventures of Dad & Papa [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And if I can' t find it, Deviant!Connor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I need more fluff, I'll make it myself, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, pacifist!markus, rA9 dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: He wanted to feel his son's small head on his chest. He ached to have his son close to his heart. To protect him from all the bad in the world. It’s all he ever wantedaka Connor struggling to hold his 6 month old son.





	How to Hold A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA this is long overdue but blame it on life. This was discussed in the rk1k server some time ago and my hand slipped. I need more fluff so I made fluff. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

\- & -

“Look at you, crawling on your own! Who taught you to be so cute?” Markus cooed at his and Connor’s 6 month old son. Nicholas, Cole for short,  laughed hysterically at his Papa as they played together. Connor was relaxing on the couch, just a few feet away from the happy father and son. He had a tablet in hand, reading a case he and Lieutenant Hank was assigned to. The father figure kept reminding him to  _ not  _ read up on the case too much at home and spend more time with his son. Connor was merely double checking some details and storing his assumptions in his memory bank. He can’t help but glance up once in a while to observe his lover and son’s interaction. It warmed his artificial heart. 

Markus, lying on his back, was holding Cole above him then lowered him closer to his chest while making funny faces to repeat the action again. Cole seemed entertained with all the squealing. Connor has taken numerous photos of the pair  with his optical camera and stored them under a folder called ‘cuteness’. One of the photos had Markus avoiding Cole’s saliva from his face. Connor let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny, love?” 

Connor closed the photo from his interface and looked at Markus. Both him and Cole were staring at him.

“It’s nothing, sweetheart.” Connor shook his head and smiled.

Markus sat cross-legged and placed Cole in between his thighs. “What do you think daddy is laughing about, Cole? Is daddy keeping a secret from us?” Markus sounding extra surprised which caused the toddler to smile through a mouthful of fist.  _ Ra9 this is too cute for him to handle _ . He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips at the scene.

His lover smirked and rose from his sitting position then made his was to Connor on the couch.  _ Oh no _ He knows that smirk. Connor knows what Markus was planning and he doesn’t like it one bit. Markus sat next to him with Cole on his lap.

“Connor, my love, my darling, my sun-”

“Stop that right now.”

“Cole wants his daddy to hold him, right?” Markus cooed at his son to him giggling at his Papa’s actions. Markus really did have a knack for parenthood. He was designed for domestic purposes and of course it included being great with kids. Connor could say Markus is the perfect wife but that wouldn’t describe him well. If Markus heard him say that, he would tease him endlessly. Connor opened a connection between him and Markus.

 

_ << Markus don’t. >> _

_ << Don’t worry. I’ll help you hold him. >> _

 

As Markus ended their connection, he handed over Cole to his lover. Connor’s eyes shifted for a while and slowly held out his opened hands. He held his son under his arms but then stopped. Cole dangled in the air at a distance from his dad. Markus couldn’t help but to laugh at the awkward position. Connor glared at him while Cole drooled over his tiny fist in his mouth.

Connor did not have the programmes Markus was designed to be. He could download the skills necessary but it wouldn’t make him as good. He was the deviant hunter after all. How was an android like him capable to handle such a gentle being like Cole? Connor was terrified. He didn’t want to hurt his son in any way.

“Markus, you said you were going to help.” Markus could hear the threatening tone in his lovers voice.  _ How adorable. _ He wanted nothing more than to tease his lover but their son was lifted in the air. Cole then started to wiggle in Connor’s grip while extending his arms towards him. Connor started to panic and instantly looked at Markus for help.

“M-Markus. Please. Take him.” Connor handed a wiggling Cole to Markus who held him in his arms with ease. Cole immediately calmed down and snuggled into Markus. Connor’s heart was fluttering at the scene but he can’t help the ache he felt. He couldn’t hold his own son because of his fear. 

“Connor, it’s okay. You can try again if-” 

“It’s alright.” Connor replied unusually fast. “I’m happy that I can be near him. That’s enough for me.” Connor caressed Coles cheeks with his finger which made the toddler show a toothless smile. Markus smiled at the action but he can’t let Connor ‘s fear stop him from holding their son. Before Markus could retort, Cole let out a soft yawn. The dads couldn’t contain the smiles on their faces. Cole usually has a bottle of milk before he goes to sleep. Which reminds him-

“I’ll go get his bottle.” Connor said as he quickly stood from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Connor being an advance prototype was a blessing and a curse. Not only he was able to construct and pre-construct situations, he also has the ability to get himself out of a situation like volunteering to get their son’s bottle to avoid holding him. Markus lets out a chuckle thinking about his lover. Cole looked up to his Papa, as if asking what was funny. Markus stroked his son’s cheek causing him to coo.

“Daddy’s such a smarty pants, isn’t he?”, Markus teased. Cole started to fuss due to not getting his milk and Markus lightly patted his bottom to calm the toddler. “Daddy’s getting your bottle, don’t worry buddy.” That seemed to do the trick as Cole calmed into sniffles. 

“Papa’s going to help Daddy so that he can hold you, okay? Daddy gives the best hugs, I know that because he loves to cuddle. But when Daddy gives the hugs, they feel really warm.” Markus pauses to see Cole’s eyes drooping. “He wants to hold you so much, Cole. You mean so much to Daddy. He’s just...having a hard time getting used to things. But, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you, okay?” Markus booped his finger on the tip of Cole’s nose. “Papa will do whatever he can so that Daddy will hold you. You can count on me.”

  
\- & -

 

Connor has just finished work at the Detroit Police Department and was gathering his things to head to Jericho. Markus had a meeting with some prominent human figures so he had to pick Cole up. Markus takes Cole with him to work everyday since the DPD wasn’t a suitable place for a toddler and Connor had cases to attend to. Plus, Jericho had a lot of ‘babysitters’ that could look after Cole if Markus was tied up with work so Connor doesn’t need to worry about it. He was skeptical at the beginning.

North was the first to volunteer to babysit Cole. When she exclaimed that she will protect him with all her life, Connor and Markus could only exchange glances to each other. The dads went with their day but when Connor got to North’s office  to check on his son, Josh was hiding behind a sofa and Simon was slowly approaching the toddler with his hands in a surrendering gesture. North was laughing her head off on the floor. Getting a closer look, Connor saw his son waving a gun around which caused Simon to dodge the aims and Josh taking cover. What came next was a stern lecture from the parents with North’s head hanging low. Even though North mentioned multiple times that the gun was not loaded, a toddler should not be holding such weapon.

Josh, on the other hand, may be tall in stature but he was afraid of holding Cole. Connor thought he was bad but Josh was worse. Whenever Cole crawled closer to him, he’d move away a few paces. Simon, being a tease, carried Cole and chased Josh around Jericho. When Markus came to check up on them, Josh was running across the hall of the ground floor with Simon in tow. Markus laughed at his friends but nonetheless helped Josh overcome his fear. Josh sat a few inches away from Cole in Markus’ office. Markus placed Cole’s favourite plush on Josh’s lap and waited for the right moment. Cole saw the plush and started to squeal. He crawled his way to it and Josh was panicking. Before he could leave, Cole climbed into his lap and played with the plush happily. Markus telling Josh to try holding Cole via connection. Josh didn’t have the time to decline as Markus ended the connection. He slowly lifted his hand and awkwardly patted Cole’s head. Cole, realizing the extra warmth, looked up at Josh and giggled. At the end of the day, Cole was napping on Josh’s chest on a couch in Markus’ office.

Simon,by far, is the best when taking care of a child. Initially programmed as a domestic family assistant, he was well equipped with the skills and knowledge it takes to care for a toddler. Hank did have some pointers but its been years since he took care of a child so Simon stepped up and gave advice the new parents needed from preparing formula to changing diapers. Of course he was the perfect choice to babysit Cole. 

Connor arrived at Jericho and wasted no time heading to Simon’s office. He greeted some androids along the way and head up to the second floor. As he reached the floor, Connor couldn’t help glance to the meeting room opposite of Simon’s office. He could hear Markus’ muffled voice. A smile formed on his face. His lover always had a way with words that could make a group of people to listen. His negotiating ways helped him lead the peaceful revolution years ago which eventually obtained androids the rights that were demanded successfully. His stern yet calming voice and his grounded manner of speaking has more than helped their cause. Markus’ way with words also managed to capture the heart of the infamous deviant hunter.  

Connor chuckled at the thought. Love was never integrated into his programme but after deviating (which was also by Markus) , he has experienced all kinds of emotions he couldn’t comprehend. He felt familial love when Hank called him ‘son’ for the first time. He  experienced love for his friends at Jericho when they have accepted him as one of their own. He fell in love with Markus the more time they’ve spent together. He fell in love again when seeing his son for the first time. He never knew that love was what he was missing. 

Connor opened the door to Simon’s office to be greeted by Simon, his back facing the door, carrying his son on his shoulders.Simon heard the door opened and turned around. 

“Connor, you’re here!” Simon showed a bright smile while his hands were holding Cole’s legs. Cole saw his dad and squealed happily. Connor smiled back at them which made Cole wiggle on Simon’s shoulder.

“Simon, are you sure that is safe?” Connor worriedly asked while looking at his son.

“No worries, Connor.” Simon extended his hands back to hold Cole by his underarms and in just seconds was in his arms. “I got this.” Simon really was made for babysitting.

Connor sighed in relief. He approached the pair and stroked Coles cheeks. “Was he a good boy today?” Connor teased to see Cole letting out giggles. “Oh, he was the best boy today, weren’t you?” Simon tickled Coles sides with his free hand to which Cole squealed at the action. Connor could feel the warmth in his chest but the ache was still there. The ache of not being able to hold his own son.

“We didn’t know the meeting would drag this long, please forgive us. The humans seem to have more questions than to participate in the discussion. They haven’t fully trust us yet and Markus has been explaining since the meeting started.” Connor snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to Simon’s explanation.  “Yes, Markus has been caught in a lot of meetings lately. He whines about it every time saying he missed a lot of time to spend with Cole.”Connor chuckled at the memory. His lover can be childish sometimes.

Simon and Connor fell into a casual conversation seconds later talking about the latest update of Jericho’s progress.Connor listened intently to Simon talking as they relocated to the sofa. Cole was situated in Simon’s lap with Connor stroking his light brown locks, staring curiously at his dad and his dad’s friend. Seeking warmth, Cole wiggled and flopped onto his stomach. He crawled over to his parent’s lap and his hands gripped Connor’s blazer.

“What is it, little one?” Connor asked the toddler to be answered by giggles and a toothless grin. Cole snuggled into Connor which caused the dad to smile and stroked the toddler’s back. Simon smiled at the father and son. Seeing the two bond was definitely a sight to see. “I think he wants you to hold him, Connor.

Connor looked up at Simon as if he said something wong. His eyes started to frantically dart. “Oh. Usually Markus is the one that hold Cole. I arrived in a taxi and the car seat was in the Lieutenant’s car. I could ask him to get it-“

“Connor.” Simon interjected which stopped the detective’s mumbling.

“Yes, Simon?”

“You haven’t held Cole yet.” It wasn’t a question, he was stating a fact. Connor fiddled with the coin in his jean pocket for a few seconds. For an advanced prototype, Connor didn’t know how to respond for once. He can’t counter the statement because it’s true. He also can’t give any excuses because that might make him look like a bad parent. What was he supposed to say? That he’s afraid that his rough handling of things might hurt his child? That he doesn’t trust himself to hold such a fragile being? He wasn’t programmed to be gentle let alone handle a child. Simon sensed the increase in Connor’s stress levels and formed a solution.

“Connor, I’m not judging you on how you take care of Cole. It’s your first time being a parent and I don’t blame you for having doubts. It’s a learning process. I don’t mind helping you with Cole.”

Connor smiled weakly. “Thank you, Simon. I appreciate the gesture.” Simon returned a genuine smile. “It’s what friends are for. Now, I’m going to teach you how to hold Cole. There are a few ways to hold a baby. Since we’re sitting we’ll start with the lap hold.” Simon cradled Cole and placed him on his lap. “For now his head is at my knees. To lift him up, support his head with your hands and your forearms under his body.” Simon lifted Cole slightly higher above his lap. “Make sure his legs are tucked in at your waist.” Connor was observing every move Simon and did and nodded to each. 

“Give it a try, Connor.” Simon placed Cole in his lap. Connor stared at his son and released a breath. Cole giggled at his dad and extended his hands above him with a coo. “See Connor, he wants you to hold him.” Simon teased the parent. Connor repeated every action Simon demonstrated and managed to lift Cole. The toddler squealed in his dad’s arms. Connor’s heart swelled seeing his son happy. He had a big smile as he leaned and kissed his son’s forehead. Cole’s squeals became louder and his small hands grabbed the sides of Connor’s head, keeping him in that position. The blond  android couldn’t help the smile forming on his face seeing the cute interaction.

“You’re doing great, Connor! Ready for the next one?” Connor detached himself from Cole before giving another kiss on his forehead and lowered Cole to his lap. “What is next?” Connor asked in his usual monotone voice but his eyes reflected enthusiasm and the ends of his mouth slightly curled.  _ He’s enjoying this _ , Simon thought. The android smiled to himself before clearing his throat.

“The next one is called the snuggle hold.” Simon gestured to Connor to which it took a couple of seconds for the former deviant hunter to understand and passed Cole to Simon. Cole didn’t seem to mind being passed around as he was busy gnawing on his fingers. “First thing you need to do is your left arm support his head and your right on his butt. Like this” Simon demonstrated each step with Connor intently observing. “Rest his head on your chest, like so.” Simon held Cole’s head to his chest, specifically where the heart is. “Remember to support with your arms.” Simon gently stroked Cole’s back to Connor’s surprise calmed the toddler down. He was quietly mumbling, fist still in his mouth.

_ I want to do it,  _ Connor thought to himself. His hands were itching to try. He wanted to feel Cole’s small head on his chest. He ached to have his son close to his heart. To protect him from all the bad in the world. It’s all he ever wanted. Simon sensed the increase in stress levels of the other android. “Are you ready to try-”

Before he could finish, the door opened and revealed Markus, Josh and North into Simon’s office. It took less than seconds for Connor to neutralize his expression and straightened his posture. Cole turned to see his Papa and started to squeal while showing grabby hands to him. Markus wasted no time in holding his son in his arms. He smiled seeing Connor and gave a soft peck on his lips then proceeded to ask how his day went to which Connor answered in his usual monotone manner. The other members of Jericho updated Simon and Connor on their recent meeting but Connor didn’t feel like listening for once. He still felt disappointed in not having the chance to hold Cole. He might not have the courage again without Simon near and guiding him. He pretended to look like he was interested for a while but then heard the soft mumbles from the toddler in Markus’ arms. Cole was playing the buttons on Markus’ coat collar, attempting to put said button into his mouth. The corners of Connor‘s mouth  tugged slightly. 

Connor was still getting used to deviancy and the various new feelings he had to experience. He didn’t know the one he was feeling was called. Petty? Or was it guilt? He shouldn’t be so rough on himself since he  _ did _ manage to hold Cole. But he couldn’t help it. He was aching to hold his son. He has thoughts that because of him still not being able to hold his own son, he wouldn’t be a good parent to Cole. He was scared that Cole might think he doesn’t love him when he does. So much. No, this was the worst feeling to experience. He didn’t like this at all. Connor opened a connection with Markus.

_ <<Markus, let’s go home.>> _

 

Markus’ eyes widened for a few seconds but managed to hide the response.

 

_ <<Are you tired, love?>> _

_ <<A little. Cole has been out the whole day. He must be tired.>> _

_ <<I guess you’re right. Let’s head home, shall we?>> _

 

After saying goodbye to the rest of Jericho (Cole giving hugs to Simon, Josh and North. The female android pretended to try and take Cole away with her which lead to a brief cat and mouse chase), the family head into a taxi on their way to their home. Markus replenished the time he lost with Cole by playing with him while Connor silently watched them. Like he always does. The ache slowly getting more painful.

 

\- & -

 

A prompt popped up on Markus’ interface that woke him up from stasis.  _ 3.00am : Feed Cole. _ Markus usually set a reminder before Cole started to fuss to give him time to prepare the formula. Markus slowly opened his eyes to a dark room. He turned on the lamp on the table next to him. He reached out for the body next to him but found the space empty. He turned to his side and saw the side of Connor’s bed without the android. Markus sat up and looked around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He got up from bed and walked to the door as it slid open. Markus looked down the hall, also empty. He was about to open a connection when he heard faint sounds coming from Cole’s room. 

The night light could be seen barely illuminating the room. Markus slowly approached the room and as he got closer, he could hear singing. He arrived seeing the back of his lover. What made him melt was the sight seeing Connor holding Cole while singing to him.

 

_ It's like I've been awakened _

_ Every rule I had you break it _

_ It's the risk that I'm taking _

_ I ain't never gonna shut you out _

 

It was their song. Connor was serenading their son with their song. Markus always sang that song whenever Cole fussed at night. Connor could’ve used Markus’ pre-recorded voice to lull Cole to sleep but it was the first time Markus heard him sing.

 

_ Everywhere I'm looking now _

_ I'm surrounded by your embrace _

_ Baby, I can see your halo _

_ You know you're my saving grace _

 

Markus quietly walked towards his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist from the back  with his head on his shoulder.

 

_ <<Go on, love>> _

 

And so Connor did.

 

_ You're everything I need and more _

_ It's written all over your face _

_ Baby, I can feel your halo _

_ Pray it won't fade away _

  
  


Cole’s head was on Connor’s chest with Connor slowly swaying while singing him to sleep and Markus’ swaying with him. Neither of them want to ruin this small moment between them. Markus held on the tease for tomorrow. Right now he was also being serenaded by his lover and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

The next morning, their day begins just like every other day. Markus making thirium-based breakfast for them and preparing Cole’s formula and breakfast. Markus was humming to their song while preparing Cole’s bag. Oh he couldn’t wait to tease his lover when he’s done getting Cole ready. The smile on his face was uncontrollable. He heard the door to the kitchen slid open to see Connor holding Cole entering.

“Good morning, my sun and star.” He said and gave a kiss on Cole’s forehead and a peck on Connor’s lips. “How’s our little bean doing?” Markus stroked Cole’s brown curls while the toddler yawned. “He’s a little lethargic today. Maybe because of last night.” Connor kissed the top of Cole’s head.

_ Objective: Tease My Sun. _ “I’m so proud of you. Not only you can hold Cole now but you unleash your hidden talent. A talent to which I was never told of and a good one at that.” Markus wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist. “Is there any other hidden talents you haven’t shown me yet?”  A slight blue tinge could be seen on Connor’s cheeks as he avoided Markus’ gaze. 

“I am an advanced model after all. Since I always accomplish my mission, I have all the necessary abilities to do so. Singing might be just a part of the many.” Connor replied rather nonchalantly to which Markus responded with a hum. He’s not done yet. “I’m glad you also have the ability of being a great dad. You were amazing with Cole. Does this mean you were programmed to be good with kids too?” Markus placed a kiss on Connor’s cheek. The blue tinge on the other android’s cheek became more noticeable. “I-I couldn’t...have done it without Simon’s help.” 

_ Mission Accomplished.  _ Markus hummed. “Is that so?”, Markus decided not to tell him that he asked for Simon’s help in that matter,”We should thank him with something. Or maybe help him and your brother realize their crush for each other.” He said while laughing.

Connor chuckled. “As much as I want to see more progress from them, I would prefer to see him make his own decisions. He is a man of action after all.” Conan too struggles with newfound deviancy since he deviated a little after Connor did. The supposedly older prototype helped Conan throughout his deviancy. Unsurprisingly, the newer model had a soft spot for dogs too. Thus, the sibling title granted upon them by Markus, the rest of Jericho and even Hank. 

Their small conversation woke Cole from his slumber as a yawn can be heard coming from the toddler. Both parents gave a kiss on Cole’s forehead which made the toddler smile a toothless grin. Cole snuggled into Connor’s neck while rubbing his eyes.

“You want to hold him, darling?” Connor asked the heterochromatic android.

“You seem to be enjoying holding Cole. Besides, you finally get to hold him now so I guess you get to hold him all day today.” Markus had a mischievous grin on his face. ”Markus, this isn’t funny. I have to get to the station soon.” Connor tried to reason his way out only to be countered. “I’m sure Hank and Fowler are fine with Cole being there. They love him! Even Reed might need a new friend.” Markus teased.

“Markus. Hold Cole.” Connor spoke in a serious tone and was about to hand Cole to Markus when the deviant leader shifted backwards. “Markus! Stop playing around.” Connor said but laughed at his lover’s behavior. Cole started to giggle at his parent’s actions.  _ rA9 why was his lover so childish?  _ Markus stepped back more further then darted out of the kitchen. Connor called out to him but to no avail. He sighed and placed his free  hand on his hip.

“That is your Papa’s real personality. I don’t know how I kept up with him.” Cole laughed at his Daddy’s words. Connor smiled but then heard a faint voice.

“Oh, I should head to work now. Have fun with Cole, love!” Markus called out to Connor. The other android let out a defeated sigh and  race-walked to where the voice was. Cole laughing as he bounced in his Daddy’s arms.

And that was how the small family of three spent their morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ouo
> 
> I love Halo and if you’re from the server you know how special the song is


End file.
